


Just Talk

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Series: Purimgifts 2017 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: Steven unbubbles Bismuth for a friendly conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



> Open the image in a new tab to view it.

            "Steven?!" Bismuth awoke with a start.

            Her regenerated form showed no major changes from her previous one, with one exception: the absence of any star symbol. After all, the Crystal Gems had turned their backs on her. Even her tattoo was replaced with a simple spiral, mimicking the hopper shape of her gemstone.

          

"Um… hello Bismuth," the child responded shyly. "I'm sorry for poofing you, but, uh…"

            "No, I understand. I was-- oh my stars! I was going to shatter you!" She said, as if suddenly realizing the gravity of her own actions. "But then… why? Why have you released me?"

            "You aren't the first Crystal Gem to try to kill me," he gave a weak laugh, "But you aren't a threat to me anymore. I destroyed the Breaking Point. All I want to do is talk."

            The larger Gem's expression softened, as did her voice. "All right. I'm here to listen. Thank you for giving me a  second chance."

            "You were in the bubble for a long time, and I've learned a lot of things since then. Things about my mom, and about Pink Diamond."

            Bismuth gasped. "You… you didn't know?"

            Steven shook his head. "There were a lot of things that she didn't want me to know, but I do now. And I've learned more about Homeworld as well. I think I… understand why you wanted to use the Breaking Point."

            "Does that mean---"

            Steven shook his head. "There's something I  wanted you to read." He handed her a small, handwritten booklet of scripture. "I wasn't sure if you could read Hebrew, so Pearl helped me translate it to Gem language."

            The two Gems went into the house, and Steven sat on the couch by Bismuth's side as she read aloud.

_\---_

_"…For Mordecai the Jew was viceroy to King Ahasuerus, and great among the Jews and accepted by most of his brethren; seeking the good of his people and speaking peace to all their seed."_ Bismuth finished, speaking in her native Gem tongue.

Steven looked up. "Wh-what do you think?"

Bismuth smiled warmly. "I love you, Steven. Happy Purim."


End file.
